Mortal Kombat Animality Redux
by Lucky Ryuujin
Summary: The story of MK9, but with animal spirits instead. Alternate ending for the sake of sequels. The game was M, so this is too.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat. That belongs to Ed Boon and John Tobias. Admittedly, much of this is taken from Minty Fresh Death at ps3/961031-mortal-kombat-2011/faqs/62380. However, it has been redone to describe animals and not people. Hope you all enjoy! Please remember to R&R.

Mortal Kombat: Animality

Intro

A vulture appeared, its beak bloodied from feasting on one of the many carasses littering the wasteland. Kung's dead body lay crushed underneath a skeletal paw, presumably summoned by Shinnok, or more specifically, his clone. Kitana's bloodied paw lay next to him.

Scorpion's stinger was buried point deep in the ground - he himself had been impaled upon Sub-Zero's ice claws. Behind him, many other kombatants lay dead.

Baraka was propped up against a rock in two pieces; Kung's claws had split him in half across his face and chest. One of his talons was impaled in the back of Sub-Zero.

Cage's head was missing from his body. The vulture feasted on the intestines of Sonya, who had been sliced in two across her abdomen. Another vulture flew in and pushed the first off the carcass.

The first vulture flew off towards the Aarmageddon mountain. Reptile, as well as an impaled Jax, were among the bodies higher up the mountain.

Cyrax, Nightwolf and Sheeva, with Nightwolf's claws in her side, Kabal, with a vulture feeding on his corpse, Sektor, Mileena, and Chi were all dead. The sounds of a struggle could be heard. At the top of the mountain were strewn the bodies of the zombified Liu and Tsung.

The fire still burned across the mountain top. Raiden, a white electric eel, fell on the floor. His red eyes struggled to focus and he tried to get up to face his tormentor, the red-eyed hydra, Kahn.

Kahn: Where are the Elder Gods, Raiden?

Kahn laughed as he stalked toward his long-time enemy and picked him up with his tail.

Kahn: Their pathetic Mortal Kombat shackles me no longer.

He methodically pounded Raiden several times with one of his nine heads and threw him across the mountain top. In mid-flight, a stone the eel wore around his lengthy body fell of and shattered into several pieces. The eel crashed onto the floor a moment later. Kahn raised his tail, which pulsed with magical energy.

Kahn: They masquerade as dragons, but are mere toothless worms.

As Raiden rolled over, Kahn slammed his tail into the eel.

Kahn: My venom spreads. It is the end of all things.

He now glowed with a flaming essence, as he had absorbed the godlike power of the fire.

Kahn: Armageddon.

Raiden: STOP!

Kahn: It is done.

Kahn picked up Raiden once more.

Kahn: Your time has passed.

He threw Raiden aside again. The eel once more struggled to pull himself up.

Kahn: Ages wasted in foolish resistance.

Raiden spotted his broken pebble.

Kahn: Now is the dawn of my rule.

Raiden scooped up most of what remained of the pebble in his tail. He began an ancient chant as Kahn slithered to his side, middle head laughing. The pebble glowed with the eel's signature blue lightning as the chant continued.

Kahn: Yes. Pray to your worms, Raiden. As your world ends...

As Kahn raised his tail to smash Raiden into the ground, the eel finished the prayer with the following words.

Raiden: He must win!

Raiden's eyes suddenly flashed from red to blue and lightning sparkled from them. Just as Kahn's tail smashed into his skull, a blue portal of lightning appeared. Images of the eel's past flashed into existence;

Images of battles fought, of enemies felled, of allies won and lost, alliances formed. All of these could be seen in the swirling blue portal.

The portal panned out into the eyes of Raiden. His white eyes widened as he gasped and rubbed his head with his tail while floating in midair. This was the eel of the past - of the time of the first Mortal Kombat tournament, to be precise. Liu, a small black lizard with brown eyes, crawled up to him.

Liu: Lord Raiden! What is wrong?  
Raiden: Strange visions...

A crackling of magic eminated from Raiden's pebble. He held it in his tail. It had cracked in several places.

Liu: Your pebble!

Raiden: It is nothing, Liu. The tournament begins.

They both turned to witness a procession of holy animals coming toward them. They were on Tsung's magical island, where he had made his nest. Cage, a brown kangaroo, watched alongside Sonya, a yellow hawk with blue eyes, to the left of them. Sub-Zero, a blue polar bear with the black kanji of 'ninja' on his forehead, was slightly behind them with Cyrax, a great yellow shark, and Sektor, a red bat, respectively air swimming and hanging upside down behind him. They too bore kanji.

Behind the massive boulder he used like a throne, Tsung, the elderly giant cobra, slithered out. His scales were white with age, and his eyes were glazed white. He was flanked by Kitana, a blue rabbit, and Jade, a green cat. Kanji on their foreheads signified them as ninjas. Baraka, an orange-eyed vulture, entered as well to the left of them. Nightwolf, the black lupine, watched cautiously, while Chi and Scorpion, a white hyena and giant yellow kanji-bearing arachnid, watched them impassively. The holy animals finished their procession and lowered themselves before Tsung.

Tsung: Kombatants. I am Tsung! In the coming days each of you will fight. Some are here of their own volition, others were brought here by chance...

As Tsung continued slithering, Cage looked to his right at Sonya.

Cage: Hey, Beautiful. Cage.

Sonya: Good for you.

Cage: What? The Massive Striker, Crazy Cage, The Raging Roo? None of my titles ring a bell?

Sonya looked over to see another combatant crawling out into the area. He was an enormous brown tarantula. Seven of his eight eyes were brown, but the last one glowed red.

Sonya: Kano...

Cage: "Kano"? That's not one of them...

Tsung: You participate in the most important Mortal Kombat in history! This tournament, the tenth after nine Mountain victories, will determine Earthrealm's fate. If you defeat all of your opponents, you will face one final challenge... me.

Cage: Huh! That old geezer's the final challenge? They might as well give me the prize right now. They do have prizes, right?

Someone coughed behind Cage. He turned to see Tsung raised beside him.

Cage: What? How did you-

Tsung: Appearances can be deceiving.

He levitated back towards his boulder.

To be continued...


	2. Cage the Kangaroo

Mortal Kombat: Animality

Cage

Spirit type: Kangaroo

Fur color: Brown

Eyes: Black

Tsung: Our first kombatant will be Cage!

Cage laughed defiantly and hopped forward.

Cage: That's right! That's right! Who's it gonna be?  
Tsung: Reptile!

Cage looked toward an enormous dune of the beach. Reptile, an enormous, green-scaled, yellow-eyed Tyrannosaurus Rex, materialised on the dune. The black ninja kanji was on his forehead. Having been observing while invisible, he now jumped to the sandy arena to the animals' applause.

Cage: Woah! Nice!

Tsung: Begin!

Cage: All right, it's showtime!

Cage got his chance to show off his considerable martial and boxing skills against the mutant assassin. After a fierce exchange, the kangaroo showed he could back up his trash talking by managing to defeat Reptile.

Cage: He got Caged! That's it, ha haa! Oh yeah! I'm so pretty!

Liu and Raiden watched Cage gloating with equal amounts of disgust. The kangaroo then hopped up to several of the observing kombatants.

Cage: And I'm takin' you down, I'm takin' you down, I'm takin' you out, I'm takin' you out, and I'm taking you out...

He was not in front of Sonya.

Cage: ...for dinner!

Cage snickered as Sonya reacted with disdain.

Tsung: Your second challenge, Cage. Baraka!

The mutant vulture screeched and flew to the arena floor to the animals' applause.

Cage: Hmmm, ok... Nice look, but is it really necessary?

Baraka swung his sharp talons.

Cage: Woah!

Baraka: They will taste your flesh!

Even though he'd just fought an intense battle with Reptile, Cage showed he still had the stamina to take on Baraka. After another hard fought exchange, the kangaroo managed to emerge victorious and still had the energy to keep talking.

Cage: Man, I love those talons! Too bad all they did was make you look pretty-

Tsung: Congratulations, Cage. Now, FINISH HIM!

Cage: Finish him? Yeah, right!

Tsung: Kill him!

Cage looked out to the crowd. Sub-Zero and Cyrax looked on in anticipation, as did Chi and Scorpion. The kangaroo began to realise the gravity of the situation.

Cage: Woah! Woah, woah, wait a second! I'm not gonna kill anyone!

Liu threw a confused look at Raiden, who took in the scene impassively.

Tsung: Very well.

He raised up from his boulder.

Tsung: The tournament will resume at dawn!

He turned around and departed. The animals all rose and started to do the same.

Cage: What, that's it? Really?

No one answered him. Cage turned around and rubbed his paws in anticipation.

Cage: Now where'd that hottie go?

As he left, Cage found Raiden and Liu respectively air swimming and crawling up to him.

Raiden: You fought well.

Cage: Thanks. Nice eyes.

Liu: You should be more respectful to Lord Raiden. He is protetor of the Forest, the God of Thunder, the-

Cage: Look, I know who he is, but I don't really care.

He turned around to leave but Liu crawled in his path.

Liu: This tournament is more than a chance for personal glory. We are fighting for the very survival of the Forest.

Cage: What are you talking about?  
Raiden: Your last opponent was a mutant. He was born with those orange eyes.

Cage: (Sarcastically) Yeah, those things are real.

Two animals picked up Baraka's unconscious form and carried him off.

Raiden: He represents the Mountains. Had you lost, the emperor Kahn would have come one step closer to physically absorbing our world into his.

Cage: The Mountains, yeah right, right...

Raiden: The Elder Gods created the Mortal Kombat tournament to give the Forest a chance to defend itself. But if we lose this time, Kahn will conquer all.

Cage: Okay! I get it!

He dramatically threw his paws up in the air.

Cage: Look guys, I'm a performer. I save the world for those who see my shows. If this emperor is really a threat, call the defenders. Me, I've got a date with a hawk. Ciao!

He slapped Raiden on the tail and left.

Liu: What do you see in him?  
Raiden: He is a hero, Liu, though he may not know it.

On a rocky bridge overbearing a deep pit, Sonya was trying to use her mental powers to talk to the Guardians.

Guardian: Searching for your signal for rescue, but...

The link became briefly distorted.

Guardian: There is no island.

Sonya: I'm standing on it! Just lock onto my mental signal!

Cage hopped onto the bridge and smiled.

Guardian: Understood. What is your current status?  
Sonya: They have Jax. And if I don't fight in this crazy tournament, they'll kill him. I'm gonna try to-

Cage: Need help? I specialise in rescuing damsels in distress.

Sonya: You again. Listen, I've got serious problems here. I'm in no mood to be hit on by some performing kangaroo.

Cage: C'mon. A girl like you shouldn't be wandering around this freak show alone.

Sonya sighed and tried to fly off. Johnny grabbed her by the wing.

Cage: Look, baby, I can't let you fly loose without an escort.

Sonya clawed him in the stomach, then across his face, knocking him down. She assumed a fighting stance.

Sonya: I don't need an escort, and I'm sure as hell not your baby!

Although reluctant to do so, Cage showed that he was not afraid of fighting a female if he had to. After a brief scuffle, the kangaroo managed to get the upper paw and he knocked Sonya to the ground.

Cage: Ha haaa! Not bad for a... female...

Cage seemed to regret getting caught up in the moment and extended his paw to her.

Cage: Look, sorry about that.

Sonya swiped his paw away.

Sonya: I don't need your help.

Cage: Fine. Have it your way. I'll just leave you to your... problems.

Cage failed to notice the giant brown tarantula sneaking up behind him.

Kano: Good idea!

Kano grabbed Cage from behind with his mandibles and threw him off the bridge.

Kano: Now that he's softened you up, it's my turn!

He began to crawl down the bridge.

Sonya: Not male enough for a fair fight?  
Kano: I don't do "fair".

Kano blasted her with his eye beam.

Kano: No need to get up, Love.

Further down the bridge, Cage had grabbed one of the protruding spikes with his tail to save himself from impalement. Sonya's screams echoed above him as he looked down at the victims that fell before him.

Kano: So tell me... how are things with the Guardians?  
Sonya: Bastard!

Sonya continued to scream as Kano blasted her again and again. Cage attempted to climb up the rock surface, but could not get a good grip without slipping.

Kano: Gullible bitch. Just had to point you in the wrong direction. Couldn'ta done it without ya!

Sonya: The Guardians are on their way. You won't get far.

Kano: Oh, I got a knack for survival. You, on the other leg, are gonna die here.

Cage suddenly somersaulted back onto the bridge.

Cage: Step away from the female!

He hopped toward Kano, dusting himeslf off.

Cage: Many think my moves are all an illusion. Truth is... THERE IS no illusion.

While Cage had his work cut out for him fighting a brutal thug like Kano, he managed to keep the fight at a level pace and, using a few tricks, left the tarantula on the floor unconscious.

Cage: Take that, you... spider... guy...

He hopped toward Sonya.

Sonya: Thanks.

Cage: No problem. Who is that guy anyway?

He offered his paw, but remembering what happened last time, he drew it back. Sonya then extended her talon to him, allowing him to help her to her claws.

Sonya: His name's Kano. He was an informant in our Black Fang investigation. Big-time mercenaries. Turns out he was their leader and giving us the runaround. Lot of our guys got killed because of him.

Cage: So that wasn't an act? You're an actual defender?

Sonya: Guardian.

Cage: Get ou! So you know about this "threat to the world" stuff, right? Raiden called in the backup.

Sonya: Raiden? No idea who you're talking about.

As they turned around, they saw no sign of Kano.

Sonya: Damn.

Cage: He can't be far.

Sonya: He'll have to wait.

She held out her talon.

Sonya: I appreciate your help, Cage.

Cage shook it.

Cage: Anytime.

Sonya: But right now I've got things to take care of. My partner is locked up on this island somewhwere. I have to find him.

She flew off. Cage looked at her with admiration.

To be continued...


	3. Sonya the Hawk

Mortal Kombat: Animality

Sonya

Spirit type: Hawk

Feather color: Yellow

Eye color: Blue

Sonya had found her way into an underground location on the island. She flew around cautiously.

Sonya: Jax! Jax, are you in here?

She had flown into what appeared to be a prison or lair. Rotting bodies, stripped of their flesh, hung impaled off stalactites. In one of the stalagmite cells Sonya came across contained Jax, a black lion with brown eyes. He looked like he'd been severely beaten during his incarceration.

Sonya: By the spirits. What did they do to you?  
Jax: Run, girl, run...

Behind her, Tsung slithered into the prison with two animal guards flanking him.

Tsung: Sonya! You do not disappoint. I have been expecting you.

Sonya: Let him go! We're not part of your tournament!

Tsung: On the contrary, you are very much a kontestant. You will face Sub-Zero, of the Tundra clan of assassins.

Ice began to materialise in the prison, taking the form of a bear. The ice shattered to present Sub-Zero, the blue-furred ninja. He assumed a fighting stance and Sonya flew toward him.

Sub-Zero: Now you will feel death's cold embrace.

Even against his powers of ice, Sonya managed to fend off the merciless polar bear assassin and beat him unconscious. She then addressed Tsung.

Sonya: Done! We're leaving!

Raiden appeared in a flash of lightning as Tsung slithered forward.

Sonya: Get in my way and I'll kick your tail-

Tsung: A challenge?

Raiden gasped. In his mind he suddenly flashed back to a picture of Liu defeating Tsung with a flying swipe. He promptly got between the two of them.

Raiden: No. You will not be the one to challenge Tsung.

Sonya: You want some too? Fine by me!

Taking advantage of Raiden's reluctance to fight, Sony tenaciously and aggressively took it to the God of Thunder and knocked him down.

Sonya: Enough of this!

She grabbed Raiden's neck in her talons and prepared to slash him again.

Raiden: Shield your eyes.

Sonya: What?  
Raiden: Shield your eyes.

His eyes crackled with electricity. A blinding flash enveloped the surrounding area. Sonya managed to get one wing in front of her face. Tsung and the guards weren't so lucky. With them blinded, the hawk destroyed the stalagmites surrounding Jax with her spiritual wave energy blast. She grabbd Jax's scruff in her talons as best as she could.

Sonya: Jax, come on! We're outta here!

Jax: 'Bout time...

As Raiden picked himself up, the animal guards took off after Sonya and Jax. Tsung looked over at the eel.

Tsung: You aided their escape.

Raiden: You allowed them to escape.

Tsung: They will not get far.

Tsung slithered off. In one of the island's forests, Sonya was struggling to carry Jax.

Sonya: Come on Jax! Move it! That's an order!

Jax: Oh... so you're in charge now?

She spoke into her mind.

Sonya: Guardians, this is Sonya! Where's that rescue?  
Guardian: Sonya, they are en-route... coming to you shortly...

Sonya: Affirmative! Almost home, Jax.

The blue rabbit and green cat seen at Tsung's side the previous day approached them from the forest.

Kitana: By order of Tsung, no one leaves this island.

Sonya: I don't have time for this. Outta my way!

Even though Sonya had the odds stacked against her, she managed to defeat both Kitana and Jade and leave them on the floor unconscious.

Sonya: Sure don't need any more surprises like them.

She flew over to Jax.

Sonya: How are you holding up?

Jax: I'm fine.

Sonya: Liar. After I get you to the sanctuary, I'm coming back. Kano's still here somewhere.

Jax: Your obsession with him is gonna get you killed.

Sonya: I trusted him.

Jax: We all did.

Sonya: But I'm the one he used.

She looked up at the sound of a mighty scampering.

Sonya: I think our rescue's here.

She called to the approaching Guardians. As she did so, a gigantic fireball shot out from nowhere and blasted them. Sonya could only watch and listen as the Guardians burst into flame and screamed in agony.

Sonya: No!

She turned to see a laughing Tsung alongside Kano. The cobra's mouth was still glowing with fire.

Sonya: Damn you!

Tsung: You have a challenger - Kano.

Angrily, Sonya assumed her fighting stance.

Kano: Pretty Roo ain't gonna save ya this time.

With plenty of anger in her this time, Sonya showed that she didn't need saving and beat Kano to the floor.

Sonya: You're coming with me.

As she moved in to grab Kano, Tsung stopped her by blasting another fireball into her path.

Tsung: Kano is not your prisoner.

Sonya: At least help Jax. He needs healing!

The sorcerer only laughed at her as he slithered off, followed by Kano, Kitana and Jade.

Sonya: Bastard.

Cage: There she is!

Sonya turned around to see Cage hopping toward her, followed by Raiden and Liu.

Cage: Sonya! You all right? Hey, looks like ya found 'im.

He waved a paw at Jax.

Cage: S'up, Guardian?  
Sonya: He's a ma-

She stopped as she looked at Raiden air swimming toward her commander.

Sonya: Hey, what are you doing?

Raiden charged up lightning around his body.

Cage: It's ok. He's cool.

As the elecricity neared Jax, he glowed with the blue energy. Sonya attempted to intervene but Cage grabbed her wing.

Jax: What the?  
Sonya: Jax!

Cage: Seriously. He's cool.

The process took a few moments, and after Raiden had finished, Jax had been completely healed of his injuries. He examined his forelegs and was astounded at the difference.

Jax: That's amazing!

Cage: Told ya! Turns out he's a god!

As Jax rose to his legs, Sonya was also quite astounded as Raiden approached her.

Sonya: Thank you... Raiden.

Raiden: Gratitude is unnecessary. I have foreseen events, like memories of my future. They lead me to believe that you are all connected to the Forest's fate.

Liu: What have you foreseen?

Raiden: In my visions, Kahn becomes invincible. He destroys all life in the Forest. We will all die. I believe these flashes are a guide to defeating Kahn. But disrupting the flow of time can have serious consequences.

Cage: I'm not worried. I bet you could win this thing no problem.

Raiden: Unless directly challenged, I cannot participate.

Cage: What should we do besides standing around looking pretty?

Raiden: For now, the tournament must run its course.

Sonya: All right then. We're with you, Raiden.

To be continued...


	4. Scorpion the Scorpion

Mortal Kombat: Animality

Scorpion

Spirit type: Giant scorpion

Shell color: Yellow with black kanji on forehead

Eye color: White

Back at the island's beach, Tsung, his bodyguards and the other animals had taken their places once again. Notably, Chi was now by the cobra's boulder. The kombatants present at the last fight were back again, waiting for the next match. One figure in the shadows caught the eye of Raiden. He received another vision; this one of Kung sprinting at Baraka. The eel realised the true identity of the animal at once and left his place.

Tsung: Kombatants! The next match will now begin!

In a burst of hellfire, Scorpion teleported onto the sandy floor. Cage gasped in awe, and even Liu looked impressed.

Tsung: Scorpion! Specter of the Desert! Resurrected by the sorcerer Chi! Who among you is worthy of this challenge?  
Scorpion: Where is the Tundra warrior Sub-Zero? He killed my family and clan. I will have his head!

Raiden approached the hidden animal.

Raiden: I know it is you, Kung. The Keepers chose Liu to represent your order in the tournament!

Kung: I am Liu's equal!

Raiden: That remains to be seen.

Kung: Watch and see.

He promptly entered onto the beach, revealing himself to be a black cheetah with brown eyes.

Kung: I accept the challenge!

Liu: Kung?

Tsung looked quite disturbed at this new turn of events. Kung faced Scorpion.

Kung: Never mind the Tundra ninja. You now face a Keeper.

He accentuated his point by unsheathing his claws, baring his teeth, and assuming a fighting stance.

Scorpion: You will regret your impulsiveness.

Although an expert fighter in the Keeper arts, the power of the Desert proved too much to cope with for Kung. Scorpion soon beat him into an unsonscious form on the ground.

Scorpion: You are not a warrior.

Liu: Kung!

Liu rushed to the aid of his Keeper brother. Raiden swam over and admonished Kung.

Raiden: Listen when your elders speak! You could not win this fight.

He assisted Liu in helping Kung to his legs. Scorpion watched the exchange without emotion, then turned to face Tsung.

Scorpion: I have defeated the challenger, Tsung. I demand Sub-Zero!

At that very moment, Raiden witnessed yet another vision sent from his future self; first of Scorpion holding Sub-Zero's removed head along with his spinal cord, then the head morphed into the visage of the wraith Saibot.

Tsung: You will demand nothing! Nightwolf!

The black-furred and gray-eyed wolf strode over to Scorpion and addressed him.

Nightwolf: Your aggression is misplaced.

Scorpion: What do you know of my pa-

Nightwolf: You are not the only one whose clan has been victimise. But I have found new purpose in serving the Gods. I do not cling to the past.

Scorpion: You no longer seek retribution? You dishonour hour kind. I will honour the memory of my fallen.

Nightwolf's powers proved more of a match for Scorpion than Kung did, but even he could not withstand the fury of the vengeful ninja. The giant arachnid once again emerged victorious and left Nightwolf unconscious on the ground.

Scorpion: The Gods have forsaken you, Shaman wolf.

Tsung: An impressive start!

Scorpion snapped a pincer at Shang Tsung that burst into flame.

Scorpion: You waste my time, sorcerer!

Chi held up his paw.

Chi: Restraint, Scorpion.

Although not pleased about it, Scorpion acknowledged the order and his pincer returned to normal.

Tsung: You will face Sub-Zero soon enough.

He raised himself and took his leave, with Chi following. As Scorpion lowered his head and pondered recent events, Raiden attracted his attention.

Raiden: Scorpion, I understand your desire for revenge. But Nightwolf is right. There are other ways in which you may find peace.

Scorpion: Sub-Zero deserves death.

Raiden: Defeat Sub-Zero if you must, but do not kill him. I fear his death will give rise to a more treacherous foe.

Scorpion: I will have my revenge!

Raiden: Spare Sub-Zero's life and I will request that the Elder Gods return the Arid clan to the realm of mortals.

Scorpion took a few moments to contemplate this new turn of events. He eventually looked Raiden in the eye and gave his consent. Raiden nodded back and swam off with Liu and Kung, leaving the specter alone.

Some time later, Scorpion crawled into the nest of Tsung. Several kombatants were milling around discussing things with one another. Two of those kombatants were Cyrax, the yellow shark ninja, and Sektor, the red bat ninja. Both were of the Tundra clan.

Cyrax: I understand there are benefits to the Grand Master's plan, but his plan goes against Tundra principles.

Sektor: We are Tundra warriors, Cyrax. We will obey the Grand Master's commands.

Cyrax: It means giving up our free will... our souls. It will turn us into-

Sektor stopped him as Scorpion approached them.

Sektor: Scorpion.  
Cyrax: Your inferior clan is dead. Soon you will join them.

Scorpion: My clan may roam the world once more.

Cyrax pushed him back with his giant snout. Tsung immediately spotted this.

Tsung: A challenge! Scorpion versus Cyras and Sektor!

Cyrax: Your obsession with Sub-Zero ends here.

Both Cyrax and Sektor were formidable warriros with plenty of tooth and fin to fight with, but Scorpion's unnatural strength and powers gave him the edge in kombat. Both members of the Tundra were soon knocked unconscious.

Scorpion: I will have my revenge, but I will not kill Sub-Zero.

As Raiden nodded his approval, a new voice attracted everyone's attention.

Sub-Zero: Will not? Or cannot?

Sub-Zero entered into the nest

Scorpion: You!

The two enemies went up to one another.

Scorpion: The Arid clan is dead. You will suffer as they did.

Sub-Zero: To hell with your clan!

Scorpion: No, to hell with YOU!

He grabbed Sub-Zero with his pincers and they both disappeared in a flash of hellfire. They reappeared in a place filled with fire, burning sand and raging winds.

Sub-Zero: The Desert.

Scorpion: This is where I was reborn. This is where you will pay!

The battle was truly an epic one, with both kombatants equally matched in strength and fighting skill. In the end, Scorpion's fury got the better of Sub-Zero and he was beaten into submission.

Scorpion: I have avenged my family and clan.

Chi teleported into the realm.

Chi: Is this your retribution? Scorpion, kill him.

Scorpion: I... I will not. He has been beaten.

Chi: Have you forgotten?

Chi magically created a visage of the homeland of the Arid clan.

Scorpion: What is this?

The entire place was in flames. Arid clan animals were cut down by a storm of teeth and claws.

Scorpion: No...

Another was decapitated by a Tundra assassin. Yet more were slaughtered by other invading animals. Leading them was Sub-Zero.

Chi: Your clan. Your family.

Another vision was magically created by the hyena sorcerer. It showed Scorpion's mate and larva son huddled in a corner of their den. Sub-Zero entered, claws at the ready. He unsheathed them, and unmoved by the mate's cries, brought them down. All that was seen was blood spattering the walls, along with the petals of a rose worn on the mate's head. The implications were all too obvious.

Scorpion: NO!

The vision faded. Sub-Zero, badly wounded as he was, rose to his legs and held a paw up in mercy.

Sub-Zero: That is not me!

Scorpion ripped off his head. All that was present was a hole filled in with flames.

Back in the nest of Tsung, Scorpion reappeared. The cobra smiled in anticipation. Wordlessly, Scorpion held up a scorched bear skull by his stinger, the spinal cord still attached.

Cage: Ouch.

His head hung in either sorror or despair, Scorpion let the skull shatter on the ground. With a loud scream, he burst into flame and disappeared. As the kombatants left, Raiden looked over the skull alongside Cyrax.

Raiden: Despite my efforts, my vision has come to pass. An unfortunate end. He once defended the Forest from the Desert armies of Shinnok and Chi.

Cyrax: Scorpion will pay for this!

Raiden: Sub-Zero's fate was his own doing?  
Cyrax: His own doing?!

Raiden: Those of the Tundra have a history of making ruinous choices.

Cyrax glared at Raiden and began to storm off, but the ee's next words stopped him short.

Raiden: Such as the Golems.

Cyrax turned back around to face him.

Cyrax: I am among those speaking out against the Grand Master's plan. Transforming the Tundra warriors into glorified hunks of rock? It kill our intuition, our instincts.

Raiden: Did you speak out against the Tundra's participation in this tournament?  
Cyrax: We were invited by Tsung.

Raiden: He expects you to kill Forest warriors. Betraying your own realm? I expect better, even from an assassin.

Cyrax: My loyalty is to the Grand Master.

He tried to swim off again, but Raiden stopped him once more.

Raiden: Victory for Tsung means the end of the Forest. And the Tundra.

Cyrax paused for a moment, considering what Raiden had said, but swam off in the end. Baraka, who had watched the whole exchanged, snarled ominously and also left.

To be continued...


	5. Cyrax the Shark

Mortal Kombat: Animality

Cyrax the Shark

Spirit type: Shark

Skin color: Yellow with black kanji on forehead

Eye color: Green

At The Pit, Cyrax was swimming along when a screech attracted his attention. He turned around to see Baraka alongside a tall, female, mutant penguin with black feathers and red eyes.

Cyrax: What are you doing? I'm not here to fight you. I'm assigned to kill Cage.

Sheeva: Tsung no longer has need of you.

She held a flipper up to stop Baraka from intervening.

Cyrax: What do you mean?

Sheeva: He is terminating your agreement. And you!

Although unprepared to take on the surprisingly powerful mutant penguin, Cyrax and his powerful jaws proved to be up to the challenge. After a heated fight, he managed to defeat Sheeva.

Cyrax: I need to have a talk with your master.

Baraka screeched and zoomed forward, talons readied.

Baraka: This fight is not over.

Cyrax: You mean to finish me? You couldn't even stop the kangaroo!

Baraka's fury, as well as his talons, were still not enough to defeat Cyrax's might and skill. The mutant vulture soon lying on the floor next to Sheeva.

Cyrax: Now the fight is over. Tsung has turned on me. I need to find out why.

Back at the beach, Tsung talked with Sektor. Cyrax looked over to Raiden, who greeted him with a nod. Cyrax then swam over to the bat and cobra.

Cyrax: Sektor, we need to talk. Our host tried to have me killed.

Tsung: You were speaking with the Thunder God. You indescretion has jeopardised my plan.

Sektor: Cyrax is of the Tundra. He will complete his task.

Tsung: We shall see. The next match will be Cyrax versus Cage.

Cage: What, me? All right then.

Johnny hopped up to the challenge.

Cage: Not everyone gets to rumble with a famed kangaroo. Ready for your beatdown, Sunshine? Here it comes!

The battle was an intense display of martial arts and dirty tricks, but in the end Cyrax managed to emerge victorious.

Cyrax: That should shut you up.

Cyrax stalked over to Cage and lifted the kangaroo by the neck using his powerful jaws, preparing to land a final bite.

Tsung: Finish him!

Cyrax looked over to Tsung, then to Raiden, who shook his head. He made his decision and spoke in a muffled voice.

Cyrax: I will not kill him!

He let Cage drop down and swam off. Tsung glowered in fury, but Raiden nodded his approval. Sektor watched his comrade leave with disdain of his face. The two of them swam and flew in the island jungle.

Sektor: You were commanded to kill Cage. You disobeyed.  
Cyrax: I eliminated him from the tournament. He didn't need to die.

Sektor: You have broken your oath.

Cyrax: I used my judgment!

Sektor: Becoming a Golem will eliminate insubordination.

Cyrax: We're not rock monsters, Sektor. I chose to serve the Tundra. But I will not surrender my free will!

The fight between two ninja assassins was brutal and deadly, but in the end it was Cyrax who defeated Sektor.

Cyrax: Tell the Grand Master I am finished.

Sektor: No one leaves the Tundra-

Cyrax responded by smacking his tail into Sektor's face, knocking him unconscious. He then swam off.

To be continued...


	6. Liu

Mortal Kombat: Animality

Liu

Spirit type: Lizard?  
Scale color: Black

Eye color: Brown

Back in Tsung's nest, several animal guards were escorting a new warrior, a small red frog with green glowing eyes.

Tsung: Kombatants! I present this latest creation of Kahn. He is many warriors; their souls fused into one being. Behold... Ermac!

Ermac assumed a fighting stance. He glowed with green energ. A magic light crackled before him and the air around him rippled. Cage was once again impressed. Kano snickered under his breath.

Raiden: Be wary, Liu. He is unlike anything you have fought before.

Liu crawled up to face Ermac.

Tsung: Liu! You are the sole Forest warrior to progress to this final stage of the tournament!

Liu: I am ready.

Ermac: We are many. You are one. We will destroy you.

Ermac's telekinetic powers and control over magic would have been an even match for several kombatants, but Liu was no ordinary warrior. After an intense battle, his fighting skill overcame the mystical warrior frog.

Liu: The Forest will not fall into your master's hands.

With the fight over, the kombatants took their leave. Kitana hopped over to Tsung, who was seething with rage.

Kitana: He is a greater threat than anticipated. I will insure he does not reach the final challenge.

Tsung nodded his approval and Kitana departed after Liu. In the island forest, Liu was practicing a technique with Raiden watching.

Raiden: Remember Bo's teachings. For my vision to be realised, you muts not let emotion overpower you.

Liu: Your visions. What causes them?

Raiden: My future self sent them to me. Perhaps to ensure some outcome.

Liu: Or to prevent one.

Raiden beheld another vision in his mind, this time of the future eel.

Future Raiden: He must win!

The vision disappeared.

Raiden: _He must win_. Those are my last words before I die. I believe it is you who must win.

He took off his pebble with his slimy tail.

Raiden: This pebble was forged by the Elder Gods. It cracked here in the present after my first vision. If we choose wisely, the future will be restored and the cracks healed.

Liu: I trust you will make the right decisions.

Raiden: We must trust in the Elder Gods, Liu.

Raiden teleported away in a flash of lightning. Liu prepared to resume his training, only to find Kitana hopping toward him. She attacked immediately, but he blocked all of her attacks and clawed her away. She tried again, failing to land a good hit and he tail-whipped her away again. Angered yet mystified, the blue rabbit tired another attack, but the lizard grabbed both her swiping forelegs before she could connect. He seemed rather intrigued by her efforts.

Liu: You're good! Show me more.

She pushed him back.

Kitana: Do not underestimate me, Keeper.

Even with ten thousand years of experience behind her, Kitana was pretty much outclassed by the Keeper warrior. She was soon down on the floor.

Liu: I am impressed.

Kitana: Do it.

Liu: Do what?  
Kitana: Kill me.

Kitana now got up. Liu crawled next to her.

Liu: Why would I do that?  
Kitana: I came to kill you. I have failed my father. My emperor.

Liu: Kahn is your father!?  
Kitana: I have disgraced him. You must kill me.

Liu: I will not.

She looked at him in confusion.

Liu: This encounter never took place. You have disgraced no one.

He began to crawl away, but turned around one last time.

Liu: I hope we meet again. Under... different circumstances.

He crawled off, leaving Kitana to ponder what took place.

It was now light, and Liu crawled into the den, flanked by Kung and Raiden. The Forest's remaining warriors, along with Tsung and Kitana, were all waiting in anticipation.

Tsung: Kombatants! Only one Forest warrior remains.

Raiden nodded and Kung placed his paw on Liu's back in approval. They nodded to one another.

Tsung: The Keeper Liu. Is he ready to bear such a heavy burden? The Forest's fate is in his hands. Your opponent will be... Scorpion!

The hellspawn scorpion ninja appeared in a flash of fire. Liu assumed a fighting stance.

Liu: I do not fear you, demon.

Tsung: Fighting with Scorpion... the sorceror Chi!

Chi teleported through a portal, laughing as he did so.

Scorpion: You have already lost.

The odds were truly against Liu, but he rose to the occassion and surpassed both Desert denizens with his strength, speed and fighting prowess. After an intense battle of endurance, the lizard prevailed.

Liu: As I said, I do not fear you. I pity you.

Tsung's eyes narrowed with displeasure. Liu crawled up to Raiden.

Raiden: You have done well. But the tournament is not over yet.

Liu: Goro.

Cage: (To Sonya) What's a "Goro"?

She shrugged in answer.

Tsung: Liu... it has been years since a Forest warrior has progressed this far. But the reigning champion is far beyond your ability. To the Lair with you!

Tsung opened a portal under Liu's claws. He fell right through it and landed hard on the floor of the Lair. It was in fact the cave prison Sonya fought through, and notably there was a large boulder that had no one on it. Liu rose to his claws and looked around, spotting no one until a voice sounded behind him.

Goro: I did not expect to fight in this tournament.

Liu wheeled around. He came face to face with a sixteen foot tall, black-scaled, red-eyed, muscular, biped dragon.

Goro: But eventually even the Keepers produce a warrior worthy of a Mutant.

He stalked forward to face down Liu.

Liu: I know who you are! I am ready for you! The time for holding back is over!

Liu rose onto his hindlegs and glowed with a white light. A pillar of fire suddenly errupted around him, which grew wider and fiercer every second. When it finally did subside, in place of the small lizard was a large, serpentine, Chinese dragon. He still maintained his black scales and brown eyes.

Goro: So you are a dragon as well? This should prove entertaining. I will give you a warrior's death.

The battle was the most intense of Liu's life, even in his true form. Goro's strength was unparalleled and his endurance legendary. It took all of Liu's skill, speed and stamina to keep in the fight, but amazingly he managed to take it to the Mortal Kombat champion. After what seemed like an age, the Mutant dragon finally went down to the Keeper dragon warrior.

Liu: It seems the Keepers trained a warrior greater than a Mutant.

Sensing Goro was out cold, Liu clasped his claws in a prayer of thanks. A portal opened up behind him. He looked to it with grim determination.

In Tsung's nest, Raiden and the others awaited the arrival of the victor. The cobra sneered unhappily when he saw it was Liu. He slithered from his boulder to the floor as the eel took in a deep breath of anticipation.

Cage: Holy Elder Gods! Is that... Liu?!

Sonya: He's... amazing!

Liu: Tsung! Only one fight remains! Face me... in Mortal Kombat!

Tsung: So be it.

The evil sorcerer brought all of his dark magic to bear, from his fireballs to his ability to morph into any fighter he chose. But Liu fought past all of it, delivering a vicious beatdown to the treacherous servant of Kahn. Finally, the dragon knocked the cobra to the floor, leaving him beaten.

Liu: Say it.

Tsung: I concede.

The Forest warriors all cheered in unison.

Kung: Well done, my friend.

Raiden: He has saved the Forest.

A large beam of light, eminating from a portal, descended into the throne room. The Forest animals all surrounded Liu, offering him congratulations.

Sonya: That was awesome, Liu!  
Nightwolf: Congratulations.

Jax: Way to go, kid!

Cage: You rock, baby!

Tsung and his minions took their leave through a portal back to the Caves. The last to depart was Kitana, who cast a longing look at Liu. He smiled at her as she exited through the portal. The dragon then turned to face Raiden, who bowed his head in congratulations. The dragon did the same. As Kung pat Liu with his paw, the eel took another look at his pebble expectantly... only to find more cracks appear among it. He pondered the meaning of this, worried.

Back in the Caves, Tsung was lowered before Kahn. Baraka, Reptile and Kitana were behind the sorcerer.

Kahn: You failed me! Five hundred years I have waited! Now I must wait five hundred more!  
Tsung: My lord! All is not lost!

Kahn turned around and spoke to himself.

Kahn: Curse the Elder Gods and their tournament!

Tsung: My lord!

Kahn: I should have taken the Forest by force, but I am bound by their rules.

He lowered himself onto his boulder throne.

Kahn: Rules that cannot be broken.

Tsung: My lord-

Kahn: Kill him!

Baraka grasped Tsung's tail with his Talons, while Reptile lowered his foot onto the cobra's neck. Kitana gathered energy into one of her paws and leapt onto his hood.

Tsung: But what if the rules were changed?

Kahn held up his tail.

Kahn: Kitana!

She paused as the hydra's nine heads all rose with attention and curiosity, the middle head voicing it.

Kahn: Continue...

At the Keeper Sanctuary in the Forest, Liu strode through a congregations of animals and his new friends from the tournament minus Nightwolf, who had returned to his own home. He met with Raiden, clasped his claws in respect, and bowed his head. Raiden then presented him with a golden rock with a dragon carved into it, signifying Liu's new status as Champion of Mortal Kombat. He placed the rock in Liu's claw as the crowd applaused.

To be continued...


End file.
